


across the continent

by librathecancer



Category: Inu x Boku Secret Service | The Dog and Me Secret Service (Anime), Youko x Boku SS
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Reincarnation, i literally dont remember how to use tags wth, post-manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librathecancer/pseuds/librathecancer
Summary: Zange and Kagerou watched as their friends found love in every single lifetime, yet they never thought to search for it themselves.In which I pretend Kuroe doesn’t exist.
Relationships: Shoukiin Kagerou/Natsume Zange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	across the continent

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after the events of the manga so if you haven’t read that through it might be a little confusing! basically what you need to know: zange got very physically and mentally overwhelmed so kage decided to travel the world with him! as a treat!! kage also brought along his girlfriend kuroe but she means nothing to me and i refuse to let zange stay a third wheel all his life so she doesn’t exist here! also (SPOILERS) the gang is all basically immortal, in that they do die in normal human intervals but they get reincarnated over and over again! okay that’s all you really need to know have fun!

They were in Korea by the time either of them said anything of substance to one another.

Kagerou had planned the flight and bought the tickets the minute Zange had been released from bedrest, and they’d fled with little more than a ‘goodbye’ to the others. Of course, Zange had texted them selfies and pretty pictures at every opportunity, and sent check-in messages whenever he could to soothe his fear that they’d get into some immense danger when he left.

It still wasn’t enough.

He could tell Kagerou sensed his fear (he was always too perceptive for his own good- or at least, for Zange’s), but Kage never brought it up, so neither did he.

Despite his worries, it was surprisingly easy to relax when away from all the others. Kagerou knew him far better than anyone else ever had, and vice versa; when in contact with the others, they kept up their eccentric acts, but as long as they were alone, they were finally able to just be themselves. 

It was refreshing, and perhaps something more.

Now, as they sit in their hotel room, Zange watches Kagerou gaze out at the sunset from the windowsill. It’s beautiful, really, and strange. New.

It evokes something odd in him. He lays back against his pillows.

“Kage-chan,” he calls out, quietly, and watches as the other turns to face him.

“Mm?”

“Have you ever been in love?”

The question comes out of nowhere, escaping him like a poorly kept secret. He can tell it gives Kagerou pause, and tries to watch his expression shift beneath the mask.

“Yes,” he finally responds, his voice oddly sincere. Zange’s exposed eye opens. “I’m in love with this sunset, the window, the blinds. That lamp over there.” He migrates over to the bed and sits on the edge of his side.

“...If I were anyone else, I’d think you were joking,” Zange hums, and undoes his ponytail. “I meant with another person. Have you ever been in love like that?”

“‘Ever’ is a long time for our kind, you know,” and Zange does know. “Of course I have been.”

“Like who?”

“Well.” He stops for a moment, presumably to think. “I was in love with Soushi.” Zange knows that. “I was in love with Kuroe.”

_ “Was?” _

“Was.”

“Ah.” That, he didn’t know.

“Ririchiyo, of course, but only briefly. A few girls from our school, which would never work out anyway.”

“All past tense, it would seem.” Zange feels strange, suddenly, to push this question, and plans to stop it there.

“Not _all_ ,” Kagerou cuts in. There’s a brief silence as Kagerou removes his mask and sets it on his nightstand, speaking up rather bluntly. “At the moment, I’m actually quite in love with you.”

Zange gets that strange sensation in his stomach again, that Korean sunset feeling, and it feels like he’s back on the plane.

“Ah,” he tries to joke, but feels his voice waver, “you’re too-“

“No,” Kage responds coolly, and tilts his head back as he undoes his own hair. “I’m in love with you, Natsume.”

It feels like an eternity passes, and Zange tries to slow the inexplicable pounding of his heart.

“How about you, then?” Kage asks, as casual as a man who hadn’t just confessed his love to the person he’d be spending over a year with, alone, sharing a single bed.

“...No,” Zange lies, and looks away. “I’ve never been in love.”

“Not ever?”

“Not ever.”

There’s a long silence, a question left unsaid, before Kagerou simply nods.

“I see.”

Zange sets his phone on his nightstand, unravels his bandage, and lays down.

“Goodnight, Kage-chan,” he whispers, knowing fully that neither of them will sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> notes:  
> \- yes, kagerou being in love with soushi is canon, i’m not making things up i swear  
> \- kagerou canonly knows about a girl zange was in love with so he knows he’s lying at the end  
> \- i think this may be the first manga-centric fic on here! very epic


End file.
